Exchange!
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: Porque ella era la única que podía indicarle el camino para ganarse a Gray-sama: su otra yo, Juvia de Edoras. Gruvia. ¡Enjoy! Capítulo 2 UP! *Finished*
1. Exchange!

**¡Qué tal, chicos! He vuelto con una ideíta nueva. Se trata de un Gruvia XD. **

**Bueno, sin más qué decir, los dejo con el shot.**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no es mío, sólo de Mashima Hiro-sensei.

**¡Disfruten!**

**Exchange!**

Un trueno vuelve a resonar en media Magnolia, haciéndola estremecer. Esa noche la ciudad se halla sumergida en un tifón bárbaro, sin posible apaciguamiento próximo.

Y esa noche precisamente, Juvia Loxar está buscando algo: el arma _definitiva_ para enamorar a Gray-sama. La clave para hacerlo suyo por siempre. Una sonrisa soñadora se forma en sus labios.

Por primera vez, tiene un plan que está segura no va a fallar. Pero para llevarlo a cabo, debe encontrar primero a cierto mago, que le dará la llave para llegar hasta el objeto de su plan: Juvia de Edoras.

Erza-san le ha dado la dirección en donde se esconde ese mago, y le pidió que no se la proporcionara a nadie más. Para ella, eso bastaba.

Toca a la puerta de la pequeña casa hecha de madera, en medio del inmenso bosque de la ciudad. En ese momento, las gotas de la lluvia se vuelven más pesadas, debido a la intriga de la maga de agua.

-Adelante- escucha desde dentro de la choza; la chica abre.

Ahí está, Jellal Fernandez, esperándola; sentado en un sillón color chocolate, mirándola fijamente.

-Jellal-san- exclama ella, quitándose la capucha de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus rizos celestes empapados.

-Te he estado esperando, Erza me contó que vendrías. Toma asiento, por favor…- le indica el de cabello azul, extendiéndole una mano para que se sentara. La chica obedece, quitándose sus guantes mientras lo hace.

-Bien, Juvia-san. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- dice él, recargándose en el sillón individual. La maga de agua traga seco, bastante nerviosa por la cuestión. En realidad, no sabe cómo pedírselo, ni siquiera sabe si podrá ser capaz de hacerlo.

-J-Juvia…Juvia quisiera pedirle…-suspira, ¡tiene qué hacerlo!- Juvia le pide que la ayude a viajar a Edoras.

Jellal abre un poco los ojos, sorprendido ligeramente por la repentina petición.

-…está bien- le dice al fin, después de haber parecido pensarlo muy seriamente. La chica sonríe con ganas, a punto de darle las gracias, pero Jellal levanta una mano, indicándole que calle.

-Sólo te haré una pregunta: ¿por qué quieres ir a Edoras?

Juvia se sonroja, no esperaba la pregunta, y menos del hombre fugitivo. Suspirando, decide que lo mejor es contarle lo que trae entre manos.

-Juvia quiere tener un encuentro con la Juvia de Edoras y preguntarle algo.

-¿Puedo saber para qué?- sigue interrogando, llevándose sus dedos índice y pulgar al mentón. La chica baja la vista y el sonrojo en sus mejillas es aún más visible que antes.

-J-Juvia ha escuchado de parte de Lucy-san que el Gray-sama de Edoras está enamorado de la Juvia de Edoras, y ella quiere saber cómo es que ella ha logrado eso. Juvia quiere que la Juvia de Edoras le diga qué tiene que hacer para que ella obtenga el amor de Gray-sama…- le cuenta, con un brillo singular en su mirada y con bastante timidez. Jellal esboza una sonrisa.

-Con que es eso…

-¿Juvia puede hacerlo?

Fernandez suelta una risita.

-Claro, Juvia-san. No veo nada de malo en tus intenciones al viajar a Edoras.

-Entonces, ¿Jellal-san llevará a Juvia?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Juvia se lo agradece mucho, Jellal-san!

-No me agradezcas aún. ¿Cuándo deseas partir?- le dice, con un gesto más suave en la cara.

-Si es posible, ahora mismo. Juvia sólo estará un momento en Edoras, así que no necesita muchas cosas.

-Bien, sólo déjame enviarle una lacrima a Erza para decirle que partimos esta noche.

Después de haber mandado el mensaje, el joven mago abre lo que parecer ser un enorme portal. Y en menos de cinco minutos, se encuentran frente al Fairy Tail de Edoras. Jellal conduce a Juvia a la entrada. Ahí, llegan directamente con MyraJane.

-¿Juvia?- pregunta la chica, al reconocer a la maga.

-H-Hola Myra-san. Busco a la Juvia de Edoras…- le dice ella, avergonzada ligeramente.

-¡Oh! ¿Eres Juvia de Earthland?

-Así es.

-Ya veo. Puedes encontrar a Juvia por alguna de las mesas, o sobre el enorme bulto de ropa que es Gray- le dice, graciosa.

-G-Gracias, Myra-san.

Y ambos magos se adentran al extraño mar de magos del Fairy Tail de Edoras. Ven por ahí a Lucy haciéndole una llave a Natsu y a algunos más de sus compañeros actuando totalmente diferente a cómo ellos los conocen. Hasta que dan con Juvia, quién estaba en una mesa tomando una botella de sake, mientras tenía a un Gray vestido hasta el cuello arrodillado a su lado.

-¡Por favor Juvia-san, sal conmigo!- le rogaba el pobre chico, extendiéndole un pequeño ramito de claveles.

-Aléjate de Juvia, maniático de la ropa. Ni en mil años Juvia saldría con un perdedor como tú- gruñía ella, con un brazo recargado en el respaldo de la silla y sus piernas cruzadas de una forma muy seductora.

Tras el frívolo rechazo, un Gray llorón se fue a hacer círculos con su dedo en una esquina, con un aura morada sobre él.

Juvia queda impactada ante la actitud de esa Juvia. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de rechazar a ese pobre Gray, que rogaba por una pizca de su atención?

"_Tal cómo hace Juvia con Gray-sama…"_, piensa ella.

Entonces, tras tragar pesadamente, Juvia se acerca a la Juvia de Edoras, seguida de Jellal. Al sentir a alguien cerca de ella, edo-Juvia levanta la vista, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-H-Hola…

-Hola.

-¿Juvia puede sentarse?- le pregunta la maga de agua, guardando las distancias. Edo-Juvia se endereza en su asiento.

-Adelante.

La chica obedece. Y quedan frente a frente. Ninguna de las dos se quitaba la vista de encima, maravilladas por el aspecto de la otra.

"_¿Cómo puede usar ese abrigo tan largo y recatado? Parece una anciana._", piensa edo-Juvia, inspeccionando de pies a cabeza a earth-Juvia.

"_¿No le da vergüenza usar semejante falda tan corta y esa blusa tan reveladora? Luce muy agresiva_", se dice earth-Juvia, muy sonrojada ante la forma de vestir de la otra chica.

-¿Qué quieres?- rompe el hielo edo-Juvia, siendo directa.

-J-Juvia q-quisiera preguntarle algo a J-Juvia-san.

-Bien, pregúntale a Juvia.

Jellal ya se hallaba bastante mareado con la conversación. Y que las dos hablaran en tercera persona lo hacía todavía más confuso todo.

-¿C-Cómo hace para tener el amor de G-Gray-sama?- cuestiona, con timidez. Edo-Juvia abre sus ojos de asombro.

-¿De aquél pedazo de idiota? ¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea! Desde que Juvia se unió a Fairy Tail la ha estado siguiendo y acosando todo el tiempo. ¡Juvia ya está cansada!- reprochó, visiblemente fastidiada. Juvia quedó impresionada. ¿Cómo era posible que se pudiera expresar así de Gray-sama, o al menos del edo-Gray?

-¿Cómo es que él se ha enamorado de Juvia, entonces?- preguntó, más para sí misma que para su interlocutora.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo trata Juvia a Gray-sam—que diga, a Gray?

-Juvia ni siquiera lo voltea a ver, simplemente trata de estar lo más alejada de él que pueda. A Juvia le gusta sentarse encima de él, con toda la ropa que usa, resulta pachoncito- le cuenta, algo divertida.

Juvia no podía creerlo. ¿De verdad que ella no hacía algo para que él estuviera así de enamorado de ella?

-¿Y por qué le preguntas todo esto a Juvia, eh? Juvia de Earthland…

La chica nativa de la Tierra se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-B-Bueno, lo que sucede es que…J-Juvia está muy enamorada del Gray-sama de Earthland, pero él no le hace ningún caso. Y al enterarse que el Gray de Edoras está enamorado de la Juvia de Edoras, quiso venir a preguntarle cómo podía hacer Juvia para obtener el amor de Gray-sama…- le contó, con una voz suave y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Una sonrisa involuntaria transformó su rostro, dándole un aspecto tierno.

Edo-Juvia la miró fijamente, con una ceja levantada.

-¿Amas al doble del idiota?

-Con todo mi corazón…- susurra, viéndola directamente a los ojos, haciendo que la otra Juvia se sorprendiera.

"_Ella está siendo sincera. De verdad lo ama…"_, se dijo en pensamientos, cruzando los brazos.

-Así que, ¿qué debe hacer Juvia para tener el afecto de Gray-sama? Por favor, díselo a Juvia.

-Juvia ya te lo ha dicho, ella no tiene idea de cómo Gray se enamoró de ella- le espetó, un poco molesta por la insistencia. Earth-Juvia bajó la vista, triste.

-P-Pero…¿por qué no le preguntas a él? Él podría decirte p-porqué está enamorado de Juvia- le dijo, mirando de reojo al mago de hielo, con un diminuto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Juvia pensó que era buena idea.

-Y-Ya veo, hablaré con Gray-sam— con Gray. Gracias, Juvia-san.

-Por nada, Juvia.

Earth-Juvia se puso de pie, siendo seguida por Jellal. Se dirigió a la esquinita en dónde se hallaba Gray, y tocándole el hombro, hizo que la volteara a ver.

-H-Hola…- lo saludó ella, con timidez.

-¡Juvia-chan!- gritó emocionado el pobre hombre, pero se detuvo al ver que ella no vestía como siempre.

-N-No, no soy Juvia-chan. Soy Juvia de Earthland.

La sorpresa se dejó ver en sus grises ojos, y luego un sonrojo pasó a decorar sus mejillas.

-Juvia de Earthland es igual de hermosa que Juvia-chan…

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco. Era la misma voz de Gray-sama, eran sus mismos ojos, sus mismos labios. Era totalmente igual a Gray-sama.

"_Es tan adorable…"_, pensó ella. Pero, luego sacudió su cabeza. Tiene que concentrarse.

-Gray, ¿por qué te gusta Juvia-san?- le preguntó, sentándose en el suelo a su lado.

-¿Por qué? ¡Eso es fácil! Porque ella es hermosa- le contestó, simplificando las cosas. La chica se quedó paralizada. ¿Sólo era por eso?

-¿Y-Y por qué piensas que Juvia-san es hermosa?- insistió la chica, no se conformaba con esa simple respuesta.

Gray sonríe, y un sonrojo ardiente aparece en sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto extremadamente dulce e inocente, como si de un niño se tratase.

-Porque ella es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. Es una maga muy fuerte y decidida, es todo lo que yo no soy. A pesar de ser fría y distante conmigo, eso es lo que me _gusta_ de ella; ya que sé que el día que ella me regale una sonrisa, será una real y sincera, y en ese momento sabré que me la he ganado…

Los ojos de Juvia empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, conforme más cosas decía el chico. Escuchar la voz de Gray decir todas esas cosas, le hacían volcar el corazón, y cerrar los ojos, imaginándose que era su Gray-sama quién decía todo eso de ella.

-Gray ama de verdad a Juvia-san…- susurró, mirándolo con ternura. El chico solo le sonrió.

La maga de agua se puso de pie, satisfecha con el resultado. Sonriendo, le agradeció a Gray por su tiempo, y caminó a la salida del gremio, seguida siempre por Jellal.

-¿Ya tienes lo que buscabas?- le preguntó, serio. Juvia sólo atinó a voltear y divisar a Gray arrodillado frente a Juvia mientras ésta lo rechazaba cruelmente, para después darle un golpe y enviarlo al suelo, mientras ella se sentaba con su característica forma de hacerlo, haciendo sonreír como un bobo al chico.

-Juvia ya sabe lo que tiene qué hacer- exclamó, decidida.

**¿Qué les pareció? Es obvio que no termina aquí. La verdad iba a ser un Oneshot, pero me di cuenta que iba a quedar muy largo y decidí partirlo en dos. Claro, de sus comentarios depende si la siguiente parte es subida.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. ¡Los quiero!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


	2. Everything is a matter of personality

**¡Hola chicos! Estoy de vuelta con el segundo y último capítulo de este pequeño fic. La verdad me siento muy feliz por todas aquéllas personas que se suscribieron, dejaron review y mandaron esta historia a favoritos; no tengo con qué pagarles tanto cariño de su parte, más que con este capítulo, que espero les guste.**

**Sin más, a la historia.**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Everything is a matter of personality.**

Volvieron de un salto a Earthland. Jellal miró a Juvia, que se encontraba bastante pensativa. Desde que salieron de Edo Fairy Tail, la chica se había sumido en un silencio un poco preocupante, ya que ni siquiera le había dirigido alguna mirada. Según lo que Erza le había contado, esa delicada chica de sedosos cabellos azules y mirada intensa se comportaba siempre de una manera muy cálida y sonriente, con una voz cantarina y fresca, y que raras veces se le hallaba triste o callada –y generalmente, esas veces eran cuando tenía una discusión con Gray-.

-Juvia, ¿te ocurre algo?- se decidió a preguntarle el mago, tomándola del hombro para voltearla y mirarla a la cara. Pero se topó con una mirada temerosa, y un poco dubitativa.

-J-Juvia está bien, Jella-san…

-Te ves triste.

Eso hizo suspirar a la peliazul. La verdad, justo en ese momento, estaba teniendo un duelo en su interior. La primera cuestión era su plan lo que la preocupaba. ¿De verdad iba a funcionar? O lo más preocupante, ¿ella era _capaz_ de hacer algo como eso? Su ser temblaba ante la sola idea. Y la segunda cuestión era, ¿de dónde sacaría todo lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su estrategia?

-No se preocupe Jellal-san, pronto la preocupación de Juvia se irá. Juvia le agradece mucho que la haya acompañado a Fairy Hills…- le dijo, bastante seria. Jellal asintió, pero no se convenció del todo.

-De cualquier forma, sabes que puedes contar conmigo si algo se te llega a ofrecer.

-Juvia se lo agradece mucho.

En eso, Jellal pone una de sus manos en su hombro, sonriéndole.

-Buena suerte, Juvia.

La chica le sonríe, y posa su mano sobre la mano de él.

-Gracias.

Justo en ese momento, iban llegando Erza, Natsu, Wendy y Gray al edificio y lograron divisar al par en la entrada.

-¿Esos no son Juvia y Jellal?- preguntó Natsu, enfocando un poco más sus ojos.

-Oh, es verdad- exclamó Erza, llegando a la conclusión de que ya habían vuelto de Edoras.

Pero el único que no vio con buenos ojos a ese par fue Gray, quién con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido, se fue acercando más a ellos.

-¡Hey, Juvia, Jellal!- saludó Natsu, levantando ambos brazos y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Al escuchar sus nombres, los dos voltearon a donde los llamaban.

-¿Qué tal, Natsu?- devolvió el saludo el hombre del tatuaje en el rostro.

-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Erza, con una sonrisita.

-Bastante bien, Juvia encontró lo que buscaba…- dijo Jellal, dedicándole una sonrisa a la maga de agua quién sólo agachó su cara con un notable sonrojo.

-¡Esperen un momento! ¿Juvia y él fueron a alguna misión?- cuestionó Fullbuster, señalando con su dedo al chico peliazul al lado de Juvia.

-Algo así- explicó Jellal, con rostro sereno.

-¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía?- susurró Gray, bastante enojado y no se molestaba en esconderlo. Juvia sólo atinó a agachar más su avergonzado rostro.

-Porque yo era la única persona que podía ayudar a Juvia- le dijo el hombre, tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo para qué Juvia necesitaba de tu ayuda?- le espetó el mago de hielo, con el ceño todavía más fruncido que al principio.

-Gray, basta- intermedió Erza, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del Fullbuster. Él sólo pudo tensar su quijada, bastante frustrado.

-Creo que debería marcharme. Buenas noches a todos- se despidió el ex mago santo.

-Con cuidado- le dijo Erza, sonriente.

-Nosotros también nos marchamos, chicas. Nos vemos mañana en el gremio- dijo Natsu, alcanzando a Jellal. Gray sólo lo siguió en silencio, sin siquiera despedirse de las chicas o al menos de Juvia.

La maga de agua sólo pudo mirar a su amado alejarse. Iba con las manos en el bolsillo y postura encorvada, como si estuviera realmente enfadado. Se mordió el labio, para contener sus ganas de llamarlo.

-¿Pudiste encontrar la forma, Juvia?- la interrumpió Scarlet, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-S-Sí, Juvia la ha encontrado…

-¿Pero por qué luces tan triste? Si la encontraste, eso es motivo de felicidad, ¿no es así?- preguntó Erza, de verdad preocupada por su joven amiga.

-Es que, Juvia no sabe si será capaz de actuar de esa forma con Gray-sama…

-A ver, cuéntame qué piensas hacer…

Y así, ambas magas se reunieron en el cuarto de Loxar y ella le contó su plan a la Scarlet; ésta se hallaba bastante pensativa, tratando de encontrar las palabras que animaran a su compañera.

-Pienso que es una buena idea, así Gray puede que se dé cuenta de lo que sientes por él.

Juvia sólo se sonrojó.

-En cuánto a la ropa, no tienes qué preocuparte, yo te conseguiré lo que necesitas.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella, un poco animada.

-Claro. Juvia, Gray necesita una lección, y la mejor manera de hacerlo entender es de esta manera. Ten un poco más de confianza en ti misma- le susurró, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, alentándola.

La chica peliazul la miró. Erza-san tenía razón. Ella había intentado de todo por conquistar el corazón frío de su amado Gray-sama, pero nada había funcionado. Esto era lo último que le quedaba por hacer.

"_Si este plan no funciona, Juvia jura que se rendirá definitivamente…"_, pensó, con cierto temor pero con resolución.

-E-Está bien, Erza-san. Juvia se esforzará.

-Bien. Ahora, acompáñame, te daré lo que necesitas.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la salida, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Erza.

-.-

A la mañana siguiente, Juvia se levantó muy temprano. Tomó una larga y relajante ducha, y al salir, fue a su ropero. Miró en el rincón donde tenía la ropa que Erza-san le había prestado y una vez más, sintió a su resolución quebrarse. ¿Esto de verdad iba a funcionar? ¿De verdad se veía capaz de actuar como la Juvia de Edoras?

"_Al menos, Juvia tiene qué intentarlo…"_, se animó en pensamientos. No quería dejar pasar la oportunidad que podía darle a Gray-sama definitivamente. Se arriesgaría.

Con una sonrisa decidida, cogió la ropa, y empezó a vestirse…

Ya más tarde, todo en Fairy Tail era como todos los días: todos charlando animadamente, algunos por allá peleándose, otros como Cana bebiendo hasta desmayarse. Erza se encontraba viendo constantemente a la puerta, esperando que llegara su compañera de maga elemental.

-¿Esperas a alguien, Erza?- le preguntó Lucy, al notar su inquietud.

-A Juvia.

-¿Eh, a Juvia para qué?

Erza le contó lo que pasaba y Lucy quedó muy sorprendida.

-Vaya, espero que su táctica esta vez funcione- le susurró, volteando a ver al joven mago de hielo, quién estaba moliéndose a golpes con Natsu.

De pronto, la puerta rechina al abrirse. Todos voltean y no pueden creer lo que ven: era Juvia, pero no lucía como siempre. Ésta vez vestía un poco…distinta. Usaba una blusa de botones amarrada a medio abdomen muy sensualmente; en vez de sus largas faldas, ahora usaba una minifalda a cuadros escoceses, negros y rojos; en el cuello de su camisa usaba una corbata igual a su falda, y en la cabeza llevaba un sombrerito. Su cabello iba con los rizos con los cuáles había llegado al gremio, y usaba guantes negros en sus manos. Sus piernas iban adornadas por unas medias con agujeros muy rockeras y usaba unos tacones bastante altos. Su rostro iba delicadamente maquillado, dándole un aspecto hermoso pero a la vez atrevido.

Y entró caminando como si fuera en una pasarela, llamando la atención de todos. Erza y Lucy se sorprendieron bastante del cambio de la chica, pero no se comparaba a la impresión que se llevaron Gray y la mayoría de los hombres, al verla de una manera _muy_ diferente.

Sin decirle nada a nadie, llegó y se sentó en la barra. MyraJane la miraba estupefacta.

-Dale a Juvia un poco de sake- le ordenó, sentándose de una forma bastante sensual y cruzando una pierna dándole un toque mucho más erótico. Por dentro, Juvia estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, pero se daba ánimos diciéndose que tenía qué hacerlo. Trataba de dejar quietas sus manos que sólo deseaban bajar su pequeña falda, ya que al sentarse se había levantado más. Pero lo que de verdad la avergonzaba eran las miradas que los hombres le dedicaban, prácticamente se la estaban comiendo con la mirada. Era de verdad un cambio muy radical de la joven maga, y los hombres se hallaban _muy_ de acuerdo.

Gray notó como algunos miembros del gremio babeaban al notar la esbelta figura de la maga, seguía con sus ojos a los de sus masculinos compañeros, y se asqueaba al notar que se fijaban en su erguido par de pechos, o sus bien contorneadas piernas, que agradecían estuvieran descubiertas.

Incluso personajes como Laxus se le quedaron viendo, ni que se diga de los pervertidos Macao y Wacaba, quiénes no disimularon sus ojos convertidos en corazones. Y todo eso a Gray lo estaba hartando.

-Vaya Juvia, hoy luces muy…diferente- le dijo Myra-san, sirviéndole lo que le había solicitado. Juvia de un solo trago se tomó todo el contenido, y azotó el vaso sobre la barra, llamando más la atención.

-Juvia quería un cambio de look- dijo secamente, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla. Fue ahí donde se le acercaron Erza y Lucy.

-Nunca creí que de verdad lo harías, Juvia. Te felicito- le dijo Erza, sentándose a su lado.

-Eres muy valiente al venir vestida así al gremio- le susurró Lucy, algo perturbada por las miradas que le dedicaban sus compañeros a Juvia.

-Juvia quería verse un poco diferente- les dijo, serena.

En ese momento, uno de sus pendientes cae al suelo, un poco retirado de su silla. La chica al recogerlo, se flexiona de cierta manera que deja ver parte de sus glúteos y pechos, y más de uno tuvo una hemorragia nasal. Gray lo notó, y aunque él también se sonrojó ante tan maravillosa vista, no pudo evitar ofuscarse ante las reacciones de sus pervertidos compañeros.

Furioso, no pudo hacer otra cosa que girarse, para evitar ver las caras de idiotas –a su parecer- que tenían todos en ese momento.

-¿Qué te ocurre, hielos?- habló Natsu, quién al parecer se encontraba bastante ajeno al asunto. El mago de hielo sólo gruñó como respuesta.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Estás celoso porque todos desean a Juvia, ¿no es así?- se entrometió Gajeel, un poco divertido por la situación. Gray sólo le dedicó una mirada asesina que hizo carcajear al dragon slayer.

-La verdad, luce muy sexy. Quién diría que Juvia estaba así de buena, ¿no lo crees?- se sentó, mirando de forma inquisidora al chico de cabellos oscuros. Gray sólo pudo cerrar sus puños de tanto enojo, y mirarle de la forma más intimidante que pudo.

-¿A ti también te gusta, maldito tragahierro?- le escupió, echando humo de las orejas.

-Pues es bonita, pero creo que con todos sus nuevos admiradores tiene- le susurró, indicándole que miembros como Laxus, Bickslow, incluso el mismo Loke –que se había salido de la llave de Lucy- tenían la clara intención de acercarse a la chica.

Pero, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Gray de reaccionar, la puerta del gremio se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a su estúpido compañero de cabellos plateados con un sonrojo en su cara.

-¡¿Dónde está Juvia-chan?!- exigió saber, pero nadie tuvo tiempo de contestarle cuando logró divisarla y a causa de eso, tuvo una terrible hemorragia nasal.

-¡Juvia-chan es tan sexy!- exclamó, aun con sangre escurriéndole de la nariz, mientras se inclinaba en sus rodillas frente a la chica, tomando una de sus manos.

Por el otro extremo de su cuerpo, apareció Loke, quién besando el reverso de su mano, y tomándosela cuál damisela, le habló de la manera más seductora posible.

-¿No te apetecería concederme una cita, Juvia?- le dijo, con ese aire barato de galán que tenía. La chica estaba de verdad muy sorprendida, pero sobre todo incómoda; nunca había tenido a tantos hombres detrás de ella, y no sabía lidiar con la situación.

El que estaba a punto de explotar era Gray, quién estaba ya casi por romper la mesa de tanto enfado. No soportaba ver a la adorable muchacha rodeada de tantos hombres, y que todos la estuvieran viendo de esa forma tan pervertida; de verdad que lo odiaba tanto.

-Demonios- susurró, dejando que su voz saliera con todo el odio que sentía. Él quería ser el único que tuviera el privilegio de tocarla, e incluso de mirarla. No quería que nadie más lo hiciera, nadie que no fuese él mismo. Gajeel al notar su quijada tensa y sus músculos contraídos, no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

-Te ves terrible, hielitos.

-Cállate, idiota.

-Si tanto es que te molesta que otros hombres se acerquen a ella, ¿por qué no haces algo por apartarlos?- le dijo, esta vez con mucha seriedad. Pero Gray no dijo nada, sólo gruñó.

-Te recomiendo que hagas algo pronto, sino, con esa belleza tan singular que tiene, dejará enamorado a medio gremio. A nadie le gusta que toquen lo que les pertenece, ¿no es así?

Y dicho eso, se puso de pie y se alejó, para admirar el espectáculo que estaba a punto de suceder de un mejor ángulo.

En su cabeza, sólo se oía el eco de una voz diciendo: _"vamos, reclama lo que es tuyo, no dejes que esos majaderos se le acerquen. Ella es tuya, mierda"_. Pero el chico estaba paralizado, su orgullo lo hacía detenerse. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Sin embargo, al notar como Lyon tomaba del mentón a su hermosa Juvia con intenciones de besarla, Gray se hartó, llegó a su límite. En su pecho sólo se hallaba la necesidad de mandar a todos esos entrometidos al otro extremo de Fiore, y que jamás se le vuelvan a acercar a la que era SU chica. Tenía que marcar su territorio ahora mismo, y reclamar a esa chica como lo que era, _su mujer_.

Y con eso en mente se acercó a donde estaban todos, y le quitó de un manotazo la mano a Lyon de la cara de Juvia.

-No la toques, bastardo- le espetó, con una mirada siniestra.

-Y tú igual- le dijo a Loke, arrebatando la suave mano de Juvia de la suya.

Protectoramente, se puso frente a la chica, espantando a todos aquéllos hombres que querían acercársele, con una mirada de verdad enfadada.

-Que les quede claro, _ella es mía_.

De pronto, una risa se escuchó a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndose al notar de quién era.

-¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? Juvia no es de nadie, y mucho menos de un perdedor como tú- le espetó, mirándolo de manera retadora, mientras tenía uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

Juvia se pone de pie, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Juvia te agradece que le hayas quitado de encima a todos estos depravados- le dijo, cruzada de brazos. En eso, se voltea, dirigiéndose a la salida del gremio, pero es detenida por la mano de Gray.

-E-Espera…¿qué estás diciendo?- le preguntó, atormentado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Juvia le hace una llave, doblándole el brazo y dejándolo en cuestión de segundos debajo de ella. El chico estaba tumbado en el suelo boca abajo, con un brazo torcido sobre su espalda, mientras ella estaba sentada sobre de él.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces?!- le gritó, bastante sonrojado al sentir su parte trasera sobre su espalda desnuda.

-No hables, perdedor- le dijo, apretando más su brazo, haciendo que el mago gimiese de dolor.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Juvia se estaba comportando como…

-Ella es como la Juvia de Edoras- susurró Lissana, con una sonrisa de impresión. La peliazul alcanzó a escuchar ese susurro, y volteó a verla, sonriéndole. Después, volteó a ver al chico debajo de ella, y lo soltó. Luego se pone de pie, y se queda viéndolo desde arriba.

-Escucha una cosa, tonto. Deja en paz a Juvia, sino, la próxima vez te irá peor- le advirtió, parándose de una forma muy seductora y con una mano en su cadera. Gray, al estar tumbado en el suelo, y al levantar la vista para mirarla, pudo ver debajo de su falda, dejándolo atónito y sonrojado.

Sin más, la chica pasó encima de él y se fue del gremio, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Gray se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de su pantalón, y con un semblante sombrío. Todos se voltearon a verlo.

-¿Haz entendido ahora, Gray?- se le acercó Erza, viéndolo fijamente. Él siguió con la vista gacha.

-Juvia no te va a esperar toda la vida. Deberías de ser menos frío con ella…- le dijo MyraJane, con el ceño un poco caído.

-Si eres listo, habrás notado que tanto su vestimenta como su comportamiento son iguales a alguien…- le dijo Erza.

-Sí, a la Juvia de Edoras- respondió él, sentándose en la silla que antes ocupaba Juvia.

-Juvia pidió ayuda a Jellal para ir a Edoras, y hablar con edo-Juvia. Estaba desesperada, ya no encontraba manera de que te fijaras en ella, así que al enterarse por boca de Lucy que el Gray de Edoras está enamorado de edo-Juvia, quiso partir inmediatamente para allá, y pedirle un consejo a la otra Juvia- le contó Erza, calmadamente. El chico, sorprendido, alzó su mirada. ¿De verdad Juvia estaba tan desesperada?

-Ella pensó que la mejor manera para que la voltearas a ver, era tratándote como edo-Juvia trata a edo-Gray. Así, tú te "enamorarías" de ella…- siguió contándole, mirando como poco a poco el semblante de Gray se iba aflojando.

-V-Vaya…- sólo atinó a decir eso, perturbado. En eso, Natsu le da un coscorrón bien dado.

-¡Hey, porqué fue eso!- se quejó Gray, agarrando entre sus manos su adolorida cabeza. El dragon slayer sólo lo miraba de una forma acusadora.

-Eres un idiota, Gray. Hacer que la chica que te ama de verdad tenga que recurrir a eso es muy bajo- le dijo, sin quitarle la mirada llena de enfado. Fullbuster sólo atinó a bajar la vista, avergonzado.

-Salamander tiene razón, pobre Juvia. No te mereces a semejante mujer…- le espetó Gajeel, cruzado de brazos.

-¡Eso no es de hombres!- gritó Elfman, de algún rincón del gremio.

Gray, aturdido, sólo atinó a tensar la quijada, y ponerse de pie.

-¡Cómo demonios querían que le hiciera caso si se la pasa acosándome todo el tiempo! Eso es muy molesto…- gritó, dejando fluir toda su frustración.

-Bien, pues ahora has logrado que ella sea fría contigo. Deberías estar contento- le dijo Erza, bastante seria. Gray la miró, sorprendido.

-Si eso es lo que querías, pues entonces ya lo tienes- le dijo Natsu, con una expresión de desaprobación en su cara.

-E-Esperen, eso n-no…-dijo a duras penas, pero luego de mucho esfuerzo, logró terminar la oración-…eso no es lo que yo quiero…

Todos lo voltearon a ver, asombrados. El chico sólo pudo bajar la vista, para que no vieran sus mejillas rojas.

-Yo sólo quiero que ella sea menos efusiva, que sepa respetar mi espacio y mi tiempo- susurró, sin levantar la cara.

-Ella hace eso para llamar tu atención y la mires, pero si hablas con ella, estoy segura que lo entenderá, ¿entiendes lo que te trato de decir?- habló Erza, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Gray levantó la vista, encontrándose con sonrisas de alivio de parte de sus amigos. Natsu se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Sólo sé sincero con ella, ya deja de huir- le aconsejó, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas esperanzadoras.

-La quieres, ¿no es así?- ésta vez fue Lyon quién habló. Se acercó a su compañero y se plantó frente a él, viéndole fijamente.

-¿La quieres de verdad?- le preguntó, más claro para que todos lo oyeran.

-Cómo no tienes idea…- declaró por primera vez, dejándose llevar por ese agradable alivio que sentía en ese momento. Tanto tiempo llevándolo dentro y al fin pudo exteriorizarlo…

-Entonces, ¿qué carajos haces aquí? Ve tras ella- lo animó el albino.

-Demuéstrale que de verdad la quieres, lucha por ella- dijo Erza, dedicándole una sonrisa de ternura.

-¡Y no dejes que se te vaya!- gritó Gajeel, antes de que el mago de hielo cerrara la puerta tras de sí, lleno de motivación y entusiasmo.

Ahora lo había entendido. Ya no dejaría que la chica que tanto quiere tenga que acudir a cambiar radicalmente su personalidad para que él se fije en ella. Había aprendido por las malas que los sentimientos de las personas pueden cambiar al no verse correspondidas, y él no quería eso.

"_Yo haré que vuelvas a ser la misma Juvia de antes, a la que tanto quiero…"_, exclamó en su cabeza, al llegar al parque central de Magnolia. Como no estaba seguro de a dónde se había ido Juvia, había decidido ir al parque para tratar de mirar desde ahí y orientarse un poco.

Al darle tres vueltas a todo el parque, encontró a la joven mujer, sentada en una banca, con sus mejillas rojas y bastante avergonzada, mientras trataba de bajar su falda que con mucho afán un par de tipos trataban de subírsela.

-Oh vamos preciosa, sólo queremos echarle un vistazo a tus piernas…- insistía el hombre, bastante feo por cierto, tratando de levantar su diminuta prenda.

-D-Deja a Juvia en paz- trataba de sonar seria y amenazadora, pero su verdadera personalidad tímida no podía quedarse dentro.

Sin poder soportar más, fue y arremetió contra esos tipos, congelándolos de un solo movimiento y mandándolos a volar de una patada. Juvia, sorprendida, sólo se quedó viéndolo. Y él volteó a mirarla, aún agitado por todo el camino que había recorrido.

-Juvia, al fin te encuentro…- dijo él, mientras respiraba profundo, tratando de calmar su acelerado pulso.

-¿Para qué quieres a Juvia, perdedor?- le dijo ella, volviendo a la personalidad de edo-Juvia. Gray sólo levantó la mirada, con una ceja levantada.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esa farsa?- le espetó, un poco cabreado por su actitud.

-Juvia ha decidido cambiar, eso es todo- le dijo, mientras acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás, mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba su mano sobre su cadera, haciendo que algunos hombres voltearan a verla.

Eso ya tenía harto a Gray. Que otros hombres la mirasen.

-Ya basta, Juvia- le ordenó, acercándose más a ella. La chica sólo retrocedió un paso.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirle a Juvia qué debe o no hacer- dijo ella, seria, mientras cruzaba sus brazos debajo de su pecho, haciendo que éste sobresaliera más, y por lo tanto, que de nuevo las miradas hambrientas voltearan a mirarla. Y de nuevo, eso Gray lo notó, rugiendo de ira.

-Lo haces a propósito, ¿no es cierto?- exclamó, tratando de cubrir con su cuerpo el de ella, y así evitar que la siguiesen observando.

-Juvia no sabe de lo que hablas. Si no quieres a Juvia para algo importante, entonces ella se va…- le dijo, con la intención de voltearse e irse, pero la mano firme de Fullbuster la detuvo a media acción.

-No dejaré que te me escapes de nuevo- le advirtió, apretando su mano alrededor de su brazo.

-Le haces daño a Juvia- se quejó ella, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmesí, y su rostro mostraba verdadero dolor y vergüenza. Eso hizo a Gray sonreír.

-Esa es la Juvia que quiero ver- susurró, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Ya estoy harto de la Juvia fría y distante, que me llama perdedor y provoca a los demás hombres…- siguió diciendo, mientras poco a poco, la iba acercando a él.

Esas palabras llegaban hondo en el pecho de Juvia, quién hasta hace unos segundos trataba de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro, ahora iba suavizando su fuerza, hasta casi extinguirla.

-Quiero que regrese la Juvia frágil e inocente, aquélla que me espiaba hasta cuando iba al baño, esa que se sonroja cuando alguien le hace un cumplido, y nunca busca que los hombres la miren…porque me es totalmente fiel…- eso último se lo susurró al oído, cuando logró rodear su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos. El corazón de la chica saltó al escucharlo, provocando que su ceño se aflojase considerablemente.

-P-Pero qué estás diciendo…- exclamó ella, aún reacia a rendirse ante él. Gray sólo la apretó más contra su pecho, envolviéndola en un fuerte y dulce abrazo.

-Juvia, ya deja de jugar conmigo. Ya no soporto que otros hombres te miren y se te acerquen, me muero de celos de sólo imaginármelo…- murmuró con sus labios pegados a su oído, mientras rodeaba con firmeza su espalda.

-J-Juvia…Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama…- terminó por decir, aflojando por completo su cuerpo, y entregándose a los brazos de su amado. Gray sólo pudo mostrar una ancha sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras. Ansiaba tanto volver a escuchar ese "Gray-sama" de su parte…

-No, yo soy el que lo siente. Había sido tan ciego e idiota para admitir que yo…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, al verse ante tan monumentales palabras-…que yo te quiero…

Eso volvió loca de felicidad a la joven maga, quién llorando de éxtasis, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de su adorado Gray-sama.

-Fuiste a hablar con edo-Juvia, ¿verdad?- le preguntó él, cuando le alejó un poco de su cuerpo.

-A-Así es. Juvia quería conocer la manera en la que ella podría por fin tener el amor de Gray-sama, y pensó que edo-Juvia podía ayudarla- le confesó, bastante avergonzada. El chico no escondió su sonrisa orgullosa.

-Edo-Gray está enamorado de edo-Juvia…

-S-Sí…

El chico la miró, y se le acercó a la cara, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Él y yo somos totalmente opuestos…pero, creo que ya sé cuál es el único aspecto en el que nos parecemos…- susurró, acercando sus labios a los de ella, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran entre sí.

-…ambos queremos con locura a nuestra Juvia.

Con eso, dejó totalmente en nocaut a la pobre Juvia, quién cegada por la felicidad, se tiró a sus brazos, plantándole un beso en el acto. Eso tomó desprevenido al mago, haciéndolo sonrojar hasta las orejas; pero a los pocos segundos, cerró firmemente sus ojos y correspondió con todo su corazón al beso de Juvia.

Cuando sus pulmones gritaron por oxígeno, no tuvieron más remedio que separarse, aún y cuando sus labios imploraran por más. Él le alejó un poco, para pasar sus ojos por su cuerpo entero, sonrojando un poco a la chica.

-Aunque te ves hermosa con esa ropa, prefiero que te vistas como sueles hacerlo, ya que si sigues así, no seré el único hombre que te voltee a ver y eso me molesta mucho…- le declaró, bastante serio. Ella sólo rió.

-Cómo guste, Gray-sama.

Eso lo hizo sonreír. Entonces, decidieron volver al gremio, para darles la buena noticia a todos sus nakamas.

Sólo una sombra escondida entre los arbustos los vio partir, quién no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa por la chica.

-Earth-Juvia realmente te esforzaste. Juvia debe felicitarte…- exclamó la joven peliazul, al mostrarse ante la luz de un farol. Y así, sonriendo, se dirigió a la casa de Jellal, con sólo un pensamiento en la cabeza…

"_Tal vez, después de todo, el idiota valga la pena…"_.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Son totalmente libres de dejarme su comentario con su opinión. Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas de todos. Sin más, nos leemos a la próxima. ¡Gracias por leer!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
